Episode 522 (Not In My Territory)
Plot The main guppies' robots -- Dotty (Molly's robot), G-900 (Gil's robot), Gigabyte (Deema's robot), Gobinator (Goby's robot), Tron (Oona's robot), and Sonjay (Nonny's robot) -- and some other robots have always been extremely serious about protecting their territory every Halloween from the Shroysters. Will they find the courage to like them again this year? Story (Dotty, G-900, Gigabyte, Gobinator, Tron, Sonjay, and the other robots have their blood-stained spears ready. Halloween was soon to arrive, and all the robots in Bubbletucky are real serious about their territory. They had hatred towards the Shroysters. Because of this, they never participated in the celebration. The robots would guard their territory and stay up until day time. Every time a Shroyster comes by, they would kill it and eat up their flesh until there is nothing but bones. Suddenly, a certain white blue-haired boy comes by in his cowboy costume.) * G-900: "Oh, Gil. It's just you. You're not a Shroyster." * Gil: "No, I'm not. Speaking of Shroysters, I've heard the Shroyster population is slowly going down. I wonder why..." * Dotty: (serious) "If you can tell by our blood-stained spears..." * Gil: "What?! You guys kill them?!" * G-900: "That's right. Every Halloween..." * Gil: "...Oh, you guys..." (Goby comes by dressed as a king.) * Goby: "Oh, Gil. How's your night going? And, hey Gobinator. Are you and your friends doing anything special for Halloween?" * Gobinator: (slight anger in his tone) "If by 'special', you mean guarding our robot territory from Shroysters and killing them, then yes..." (Gil and Goby stared at each in confusion, then at the robots.) * Gil: "Robots, I gotta say that sounds extremely gruesome." * Goby: "I agree. Instead of killing your enemies, why not get along with them?" * Gigabyte: "In case you haven't understood, they destroyed our homes. Then we ended up being adopted! That's ''why we hate them so much!" * '''Goby': "But can you at least go to one ''Halloween celebration? I heard the Shroysters are coming again tonight. They won't do any damage." * '''Tron': "Yes they will! Did you see the way they were scaring those innocent little children? And let's not forget the pranks they pull on them. Man, did you see how scared the kids were? No robot would understand why Halloween is such a highly fun holiday." * Gil: "They're only being their mischievous selves. And only those with no holiday spirit would think Halloween is a silly holiday. But...how about you robots come with me and Goby?" * Goby: "Oh, right. We'll show you that those Shroysters will do no harm this year." (All the robots looked at each other. Then, they finally agreed.) * Dotty: "...Oh, alright. We can all go together." * Gil: "Yes! It'll be a blast, you guys!" (All the robots knew it was too late to refuse now. If they did, it would disappoint Gil and Goby.) * Dotty: (to other robots) "Maybe they're right. We should at least attend one celebration without killing any Shroysters." * Gigabyte: "It only happens once a year, right? What could possibly go wrong?" (Suddenly, the prince of the Shroysters comes by.) * Prince Shroyster: (in his royal voice) "Robots! I, along with my minions and my father, have come to request your presences here on the most amusing of nights, Halloween! I commence to speak to you all at once!" (Some of the robots pointed their blood-stained spears at him, while others tackle him down. Gil and Goby watch as the robots prepare for the kill.) * Gil & Goby: "STOP, ROBOTS!!!" * Prince Shroyster: (in his normal voice) "...Pl-please! Don't attack me! I'm the prince of the Shroysters. I just want to talk to you robots." (The robots threw their spears down at the ground, and helped the prince back up. He wipes the dust off his royal clothing.) * All Robots, Gil, & Goby: "Greetings, Prince Shroyster..." * Dotty: "What can we do for you on this fine evening?" * Prince Shroyster: "Robots, I sensed distress, and followed it here. Thou are not enjoying here tonight, and I don't think it has to do with my minions, me, and my father, right? I understand you all are still mad with us Shroysters, but that doesn't give you an excuse to kill them. Now, can you ever find it...deep in your circuits, to forgive us Shroysters?" (The robots all looked at each other in shame. They knew they made such a huge mistake of killing the Shroysters.) * Dotty: "Actually, prince...Us robots would like to apologize. We are deeply sorry for doing such a terrible thing to your comrades. We...Well, I mean, not to offend you but...us robots had hated you Shroysters." (The prince looked in shocked. But...it is true that some people are afraid of the Shroysters, but others seem to enjoy and love their humor. Many Shroysters had understood that they had angered the robots, but have they ever came back to fix the problem? Isn't the simplest solution to apologize and be there to fix the problem?) * Goby: "Wait. You had caused problems for the robots..." * Gil: "But you never seemed sorry enough to fix it?" * Prince Shroyster: "Yes. That was the mistake us Shroysters made, but killing them every Halloween night was the robots' mistake. But we can fix that. Robots. Let me guide you through this Halloween night. You will have fun with other kids for the night." * Gil & Goby: "WHAT?!" (The boys were unsure about this. They fear the prince won't be trusted enough to guide them around.) * Gil: "Please, prince. I don't, I don't, I don't...think this is good idea. Well...are you sure about that? I mean, what if they suddenly dragged you somewhere, and kill you?" * G-900: "We'll do anything we can to control that habit, Gil!" (The prince of the Shroysters let out a sharp laugh. The robots got angry, and were ready to pull out their spears. Goby gestures them to put down the spears, and the prince giving his apologetic smile at the robots.) * Prince Shroyster: "Robots, I promise...on my honor as the prince of the Shroysters, that you will be angry and murderous no more to the Shroysters. Together you robots and me, you will see just how amusing my Shroyster comrades can be at occasions like this." (The robots had two thoughts; one, their habit appears to be uncontrollable. Two...what would they get out of stabbing innocent and playful Shroysters to death? The robots finally made their decision.) * Dotty: "Okay. Us robots will join you tonight. Thank you, prince for your kind offer." * Prince Shroyster: "Anything for you robots. Now then, I will first show you...my minions honestly won't do any harm." (The robots followed the prince downtown. They watched a group of Shroysters playing with the kids. Dotty felt that she should...leave those playful Shroysters alone. She let out a smile at the cute sight.) * G-900: "Hey Dotty, you seem to like this, don't you?" * Dotty: "Yes, I do. What's the point of killing them, anyway? It's making us look like monsters." (Before, the robots had hated the Shroysters. But swimming through town with Prince Shroyster, they felt calm and are less likely to attack them. The prince was here for one reason and one reason only; to help the guppies' robots. The prince heard someone calling his name. Looking over, he saw none other than Molly and Deema. Molly was dressed as a princess, while Deema is dressed as a black cat.) * Molly: "Prince, are you here to join this year's Halloween celebration?" * Prince Shroyster: "I'm here to bestow the magic of my night on a few new guests." (He moves aside, to reveal the robots.) * Molly: "Dotty! You're not angry with the Shroysters!" * Deema: "And you too, Gigabyte." * Gigabyte: "Well, Prince Shroyster came to help us with our 'Shroyster problem'." * Deema: "So, you're saying that he invited you and the robots out here tonight?" * Prince Shroyster: "I am leading them on a tour of the holiday. I have decided to show them the humor of my minions. Come, robots. I have lots to teach thou!" (The robots follow him.) * Deema: "You have to admit, Molly. Those robots are really controlling their habit of killing those Shroysters." (So far, for the robots, the Shroysters aren't so bad after all. Next, the prince led them to a pumpkin launching area.) * Tron: "These are pumpkins? But they're painted light and dark green stripes, like a watermelon." * Prince Shroyster: "They are, but they're also served as another purpose...projectiles!" (The prince showed them how the launcher works; first, by pushing the 'pumpkin-melon' back, and letting it fly. The launcher shoots forwards. The robots watched in awe as they saw the pumpkin soaring through the air.) * Prince Shroyster: "Come, robots!" (Now, they are at a large barrel filled with water.) * Prince Shroyster: "It's time for the bobbing of the apples!" (Oona, in her unicorn costume, and Nonny, in his dragon suit, comes by.) * Oona: "Oh wow! Prince Shroyster and the robots. Hey, Tron! You came out this year!" * Prince Shroyster: "Would you kids like to partake in the bobbing of the apples with me and the robots?" * Oona: "Oh, sure. We'll join." * Nonny: "It's over here." (Tron, Sonjay, and the prince positioned their selves at the rim of the barrel. Both robots take deep breaths. Then they dove in, and attempt to pick up an apple. And then that's when they felt it; something that cause them anger. Gasping, both Sonjay and Tron inhaled a large amount of water, and began choking and coughing. At the same time, they're starting to feel the same anger they had shown to the Shroysters. Prince Shroyster fished them out, but the robots got really angry with them. Some of them took out their spears and stabbed a few Shroysters on the back, letting them bleed to death. Some people gathered around, and were shocked at what they're looking at. The robots angrily swam away. The prince could hear laughter coming from none other than...Dark Booster!) * Dark Booster: "Ah! Oh, that was hilarious!" (Oona, the sweetest guppy, cannot help but get flared up for what the baddie did.) * Prince Shroyster: "Dark Booster! That wasn't necessary!" mcs!